poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Melody gets the Dragon Eye/Scuttle arrives/Grogar's revelation
This is how Melody gets the Dragon Eye, Scuttle arrives, and Grogar's revelation goes in The Rise of Grogar. infiltrates the room when she sees the Dragon Eye Melody: There it is! slowly moves as Throk arrives Throk: Mac, your friend has returned. follows Throk as Melody moves toward the Dragon Eye gets it and accidentally drops her necklace Melody: My necklace. she leaves in a hurry as Mac, Ariel, and Thorax arrive Thorax: Don't worry, Ariel. We'll find her. Mac Grimborn: Um, guys? points at the table where the Dragon Eye was finds Melody's necklace Ariel: Melody. Why would she be here? Mac Grimborn: Grogar. If he gets his hooves on my Dragon Eye... turns to Throk Mac Grimborn: Double the search parties. I want every island, every sea stack, and every rock explored. Throk: Yes, sir. notices two Seashocker dragons Ariel: Wait a minute. I know those two. and Thorax follow the two Seashockers head up to the surface sees something Ariel: This is it. Thorax Okay, you go tell Mac. I'll try and find Melody. Thorax: Oh, but if that old goat is down there, and that centaur, and those Seashockers... Nuh-uh! No way are you going alone! Ariel: But if you come, who's gonna tell Mac? appears Scuttle: Hey, Ariel, what are whispering about? Is Melody around here? shuts Scuttle's beak Ariel: Scuttle, quiet down! an idea Wait a minute, Scuttle can help us. Scuttle Here's what I want you to do. Thorax: We're doomed. Grogar's lair Grogar: Oh, darling! There you are! I was so worried. And look, you brought back my Dragon Eye. Clever girl. trots to her Tirek: Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him! grabs Tirek Tirek: Hey! shuts his mouth Grogar: Forgive him, dear. He's got a little size issue. Now, hand me the-- arrives Ariel: Melody, don't! Melody: Mom! Ariel: Don't listen to him! learn that they both are mermaids Ariel and Melody: You're a mermaid? Grogar: Ariel, how nice of you to join us. And you brought Betrayer McTraitor with you. Thorax: The name's Thorax. is stopped by Tirek Tirek: Grr. Thorax: Grr, yourself, pipsqueak. Tirek: You get him, you get toast! speaks to Melody Grogar: Sweetheart, give me my Dragon Eye now. is shocked Melody: All this time, and you never told me. feels guilty as Grogar holds Melody's shoulders Grogar: Kept the most important secret of her own life from her own daughter. Ariel: Please, give it to me, Melody. Grogar: No, give it to me. It's for your own good. Ariel: He's lying! Grogar: I've given what you wanted. She's the one who lied to you all these years. Ariel: I was trying to protect you. Melody: By fencing me in? You knew how much I loved the sea. Why would you keep the truth from me? Ariel: Melody, listen to me. If there was one chance I could do over, I... moves to Grogar Melody: Too late, Mom. Ariel: Melody, no! gives Grogar the Dragon Eye as he cackles Grogar: All the power of the dragons are at my command! evilly Tirek: Hello? Can we get with the program? It's a small world down here! grabs Ariel Melody: Mom! stops her Grogar: Your mommy was trying to protect you from moi. a frowny face at her then turns to Melody And what she did, she did it... out of love. grins at her Grogar: Melody's been a naughty girl... stealing from her godfather. Melody: My... godfather? Grogar: Mac Grimborn, my hated enemy who became too powerful with my Bewitching Bell. Or at least he was, until a certain thief came along. Melody: You tricked me. Grogar: Got no one to blame but yourself. grins evilly at Melody Grogar: Tell me, Melody. Was being a mermaid everything you dreamed of? Was it worth your desire? is uncertain as Grogar escapes is scared Grogar grins Grogar: Very soon, your time as a mermaid will expire. heads to the surface as Tirek follows Grogar: Victory is within my grasps. Tirek: Yes, Ancient Grogar.